


Jealous

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Canon Era, Comforting Liam Payne, I Love You, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Zayn One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Zayn misses the boys (mostly Liam) and scrolls through too much stuff on social media.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Month of Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being more of a sad Zayn then a jealous Zayn but at least I'm writing?

The boys had been on tour for more than two months and Zayn fucking missed them.  
It was the first tour without Zayn and he just wished he could be there with them.  
But he couldn't.  
Liam called him as much as possible, and texted that he loved him every day, but Zayn wished that Liam was with him right this minute. He wanted to roll over in bed and see Liam right there, curled up like a cuddly puppy. Zayn wanted to be able to smile and snuggle back into his boyfriend and fall back asleep, and wake up to Liam taking pictures of him, Liam loved Zayn's face when he slept.  
All in all, Zayn really, really, missed Liam.  
He browsed photos and articles for Liam as often as his schedule would permit him, which was when an article caught his eye.  
The article was several months old, but the headline was "1D's Liam Payne and girlfriend Sophia Smith look playful on the beach"  
Yes, he should have just ignored it, but he didn't.  
He clicked on it, which led to more articles, and Instagram links, and cutesy captions, and fans swooning over the couple.  
Zayn was feeling a mix of feelings, and he didn't want to address any of them. He was jealous that Sophia got to see Liam and attend his shows, he was pissed that she got to post photos of Liam (his are much better), he hated the fact that so many people thought they were cute.  
Zayn didn't want to be mad at Liam, he really didn't, but Liam (more like management) posted a story right then, a selfie of himself and Sophia.  
And that was it, that was fucking it, some girl who didn't even like Liam like that got to be with him all the time but Zayn? Zayn, his actual boyfriend? didn't get to? That was it.  
Zayn fumed to himself, trying to work out his anger and jealousy before Liam would call, because really, this wasn't Liam's fault, and Zayn knew that, he really did.  
Right then Zayn's phone buzzed, and he picked it up to Liam's face, the picture lifting a smile to Zayn's face.  
"Zaynie? Hi babes!"  
"Hey Li,"  
"God I miss you so much right now. What have you been doing?"  
"Writing a little, I'll show you when you get back? And just scrolling on the internet, you know,"  
Zayn gave a short laugh,  
"How was the show earlier?"  
"I can't wait to see it love, and don't look at too much stuff ok?"  
"And the show?"  
"It was good, went off fairly smoothly, wish you were here though."  
"Me too."  
Zayn's stomach curled thinking of all the moments the boys were making without him.  
"Done anything else since I've been off? Had a chance to record anything else?"  
"No, not yet, maybe Friday though. Was just reading articles before you called."  
Zayn hated himself for saying that, but he wanted, no, needed to get all this off his chest, and he knew he should call someone else, but Liam always knew the best ways to talk to him.  
"Really? What about?"  
Zayn could hear the edge to Liam's voice, the tinge of concern.  
"Uh, you. And Sophia."  
"Zayn."  
"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't. But it makes me mad, how she gets to be there and not me, I'm your boyfriend right?"  
Zayn said the last sentence with a cynical laugh, but there was still the hint of a question.  
"Yes, you are Zayn. I love you, you know that."  
"I know. You've just been gone for so long, and I just really miss you Li, and she's there and I want to be there instead."  
"Trust me Z, I wish you were here and not her. But please don't look at any more ok Zaynie?"  
"Yeah sure,"  
Zayn knew he shouldn't say the next sentence, but he did  
"Are you sure you love me though? Really?"  
"Zayn, babes, how could I not."  
Zayn could almost feel Liam's emotions through the phone.  
"I love you so much Zaynie, I love everything about you. I love your voice, and your mind, and how you love comics too. And I love your body,"  
Zayn snorted,  
"I do! God, you're so hot babes, remember that time I tweeted for you shirtless instead of searching for it? That was embarrassing. But anyway, I love you so, so much. I love your face when you're sleeping, I miss that so much."  
Zayn smiled, softly, he loved Liam so much, this was what he needed to hear.  
"Okay Lili. I love you too, k?"  
"K Zizu. Love you too, gotta go sleep now, all right love?"  
"Yeah of course, sleep well babe."  
"You too."  
Liam made a wet kissing noise and Zayn laughed, imitating it back before hanging up the phone.  
Now he just had to count the days until they were re-united.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 1 day late! Yayyy, I'll really try and do tommorows on time  
> Also if you couldn't tell, I'm a sucker for nicknames with them.  
> _L


End file.
